


2001 Saturn

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 22:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19584766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	2001 Saturn

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” You groaned. About a mile outside of the town you were moving to, your car called it quits. You knew nothing about cars. Nothing. So, that meant that you’d have to foot the bill for a mechanic. It was pouring out at the moment, which just added to your luck. When you’d left your previous home, you’d left your cell. Getting a new one was the first thing on your list. 

Turns out that ditching it hadn’t been the smartest idea. Taking a deep breath, you turned the car into the ‘off’ position, too your keys out, and stepped into the rain. You made sure that your doors were locked before walking towards town. Your arms were wrapped around yourself, not that it did any good.

Fifteen minutes later, you spotted lights. Sighing, you thought you’d reached town. It was a garage outside of town. At least you had some luck, right? You walked in the door, and stood on the floor mat. The air conditioner was running, making you shiver. A man with shaggy brown hair looked up from whatever he was doing and raised his eyebrows. “Can I help you?” He smiled.

“Uh, my car died outside of town. I have _no_ idea what’s wrong with it.” You walked forward, cringing at dripping all over.

“No phone?” He smirked.

You shook your head, smiling. “ _Apparently_ , when one wants to vanish, one should get a new cell phone right away.”

He nodded. “Let me see if my brother can go get your car.” He got up, shocking you with how tall he really was. He leaned through a side door, that you could tell led to the garage itself. “ _Dean_!” He waited for a moment before a shorter man walked over to talk to him. Brothers? They really didn’t look alike to you. Looking around, you waited for them to be done talking.

“Hey, sweetheart.” You turned towards the voice. “Sammy here says your car died?”

“Yeah, a bit up the road.” You shrugged.

He nodded. “Well, I’m Dean. My father has the truck right now, but he should be back soon. Then I’ll go get your car. Sound good?” He smiled.

You nodded. “Sure. Is there anywhere close I could get something to eat? Somewhere to dry off?” You chuckled.

“I’ll find you something.” Sam offered, making Dean shoot him a look. “I’m sure we have some spare work clothes in the back, and there’s coffee in the break room, I can get you some.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

A moment later, Sam disappeared and you were left alone with Dean. “So, passing through?”

“No, I just moved to town.” You told him.

“Would you care to join me for a bite to eat and I can tell you all about town?” It was clear he was used to getting his way with women.

You shook your head. “No, I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.” He looked down right shocked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s cool. Just get out of a relationship?”

“No, you’re cute and all, but not really my type.” You smiled gently. “You aren’t used to hearing that, are you?”

“No, actually.” He laughed. “It’s okay, though. I won’t hold it against you. So, what made you choose Lawrence?”

You chuckled, glad that he wasn’t a dick like some guys about getting turned down. “Honestly?” He nodded. “I pulled out a map of the US. Threw a dart, and then printed out a map of the state it landed it. Threw the dart again, focused on the county. Printed that, threw it again…landed on Lawrence.”

He grinned and shook his head. “That’s a _seriously_ ballsy thing to do! You don’t even know anyone here?”

“Nope.” You grinned. “I needed a change, and this was it.”

“Where’d you move from?”

“New York. _Not_ the city, either.” That was always something you had to specify. It was annoying, but you were used to it.

A second later, Sam came back out. “They’ll be a bit big on you, but it’s better than being soaked.” He smiled. “You can change in that bathroom, and then I’ll show you the breakroom.”

“Thanks.” You moved into the bathroom and quickly removed your wet clothes. ‘Big’ was an understatement. This mechanics jumper was huge on you! You pulled your shoes back on, and the legs still engulfed part of your feet. The waist was at your hips, and you felt like a kid playing dress up. You buttoned it up and noticed the name tag- 'John’. Shrugging, you grabbed your clothes and made your way back to the front. “Do you have a bag I could toss these in?”

“Here. We live in the house behind the shop. I’ll toss them in the dryer for you.” Dean offered. He walked off with your clothes, leaving you with Sam this time.

“Do you treat _all_ your customers this way?” He chuckled.

He smiled, showing of his dimples. “Just the damsels in distress.” He joked. “Come on, break room is this way.”

You’d been sipping your coffee and looking at some magazine when you heard footsteps. Figuring it was Sam or Dean, you didn’t look up. “Can I help you?” It was a much deeper voice, making you jump.

Looking up, you gave the man a weak smile. “Um, Sam let me back here.”

“And you’re wearing my work coveralls _because_ …?”

“Oh. Uh, I had to walk here when my car broke down. I was soaked, so I was told I could borrow this. Dean put my clothes in the dryer, said he’d get my car when his dad got back.”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like my boys.” So that was their father? No wonder they had good looks. “You know where they ran off to?”

You shook your head. “Sam brought me back here and said he had to get back up front. I haven’t seen Dean since he took my clothes.” Your cheeks turned a light pink at how that sounded.

“I’m sure they’re around here somewhere. Anyway, what kinda car you drive? I’ll go get it.” He asked, far less threatening now.

“A 2001 Saturn.” Yeah, it was an older car, but you weren’t made of money. “Here’s the keys.” You slid them to him.

He grabbed them, smiling at you. “I’ll be back with your car. If one of my boys comes back in, tell them to show you one of the spare rooms. There’s no telling when this rain’ll let up, and I don’t know what’s wrong with your car.”

You smiled, but shook your head. “That’s very nice of you, but I don’t want to put you out of anything. I’m sure your wife wouldn’t like you inviting random people over.”

“It’s just me and the boys, Miss….?”

“Y/N.”

“Miss Y/N. We have _plenty_ of room, and it may kick their asses into cleaning up a bit.” He laughed. “I’ll be back.” He turned and left, leaving you staring at the door.

* * *

A week later, and you were still staying with the Winchesters. At first it was really awkward. You didn’t want to overstep your bounds, or your welcome. However, after a couple days, you seemed to become one with them. Three grown men who pretty much lived at their shop meant that their house had been neglected. It wasn’t that it was 'dirty’, just a bit messy.

Finally, it had gotten to you. While they were at work, you busted your ass cleaning. You didn’t go near their rooms, wanting to respect their privacy. You did do the dirty laundry you’d found, however, and left them folded on top of the dryer. Two bags of random trash later, sweeping, mopping, vacuuming, going through the fridge, and dusting, and it was so much better. Normally, they would wander in whenever they felt like it. Tonight, you made them dinner, and went over to get them.

“Alright, boys. Tools down, hands washed. Get your asses to your house for dinner.” You teased.

Dean raised his eyebrow at you. “What?”

“I made dinner.” You shrugged, turning and heading back to the house.

Sam turned the sign from open to closed while John and Dean shut everything else up. Sam was the first one to walk into the house, eyes wide. Dean pushed him in and looked around. You were in the kitchen, so you had only heard them come in, not seen their reactions. The two of them came into the kitchen, grinning. “You did all that?” Sam grinned.

You looked over your shoulder and smiled. “I did. I thought it would be a nice surprise.” You pulled out a lasagna from the oven and set it on the stove. “Dean, go wash that grease off your hands.” You told him without looking.

John had walked in as you told him that and smirked. Dean stood their staring, earning a light smack upside his head. “You heard her, Dean. Go wash your hands.” He chuckled.

“You, too, John.” You grinned, moving to put some plates on the table.

“Yes, ma'am.”

You rolled your eyes and continued to move around, wiping your hands on the apron you were wearing now and then. “Would you like some help?” Sam asked, smiling.

“Get some drinks?” You smiled.

Dinner that night was very pleasant, and Sam refused to let you do the dishes. He managed to get Dean to agree to help- by pointing out everything you’d done that day. You reassured Dean that you hadn’t gone into any of their bedrooms. That seemed to help him a bit.

While they cleaned, you sat out back, sipping some tea. You heard the screen door open and looked over. John stepped out, holding a beer. “You didn’t have to do all that, you know.” He smiled at you as he sat.

“I _wanted_ to.” You shrugged, looking back up at the stars. “You three live in that shop. I thought your house deserved a _little_ attention.” You chuckled.

“ _Our_ house.” He said quietly.

You looked over at him, eyebrow raised. “What?” 

He took a swig of his beer before saying anything. “I said 'our’ house. It’s _your_ house, too. I mean, if you can stand living with the Winchester men.” John laughed.

“I do like living here, but I don’t want to over stay my welcome, and I only imagine how much feeding three full grown men costs you.”

“Well, there’s going to be an opening at the shop this fall.” He smirked. “Sammy is going off to college. We’re gonna need someone to answer the phone. Whatya say?”

You grinned. “I think I’d like that. Don’t expect me to live there like you three, though.” You teased. “I’ll still come home to make lunch, and dinner.”

John laughed. “You’re something else, you know that?” You couldn’t help but find him attractive. It wasn’t just his looks, either. His personality was attractive, as well. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask- what made you leave New York?”

“Just needed a change.” Your smile was gone, and you spoke quietly. “That’s all.”

“I can tell when you’re lying.” He said gently. “You look down, the light leaves your eyes, and your voice changes.”

You stared at him. How closely had he been paying attention to you. “ _Fine_.” You sighed. “I was talking to someone. Seemed like a great guy- Marine, no wife or kids, easy to talk to.” Licking your lips, you swirled the tea around your glass. “First night we get to hang out, it’s kinda late. We were both pretty busy people. Let’s just say the night didn’t end how I expected.”

John’s jaw clenched as he watched you. “You left New York because of that?”

“We lived in about the same area. I found out that not only did he have a wife, but he had a two month old at home at the time.” You shrugged. “ _First_ , I just felt like an idiot. Then I was pissed. _Furious_. For her, and me. I cut off all contact from him.” He didn’t say anything, letting you get it out. “A week later…I found out I was pregnant. I packed up and ran. There was no way in _hell_ I was letting him around my child.”

“How far along are you?”

You chuckled. “Just about eight weeks.” After drinking the last of your tea, you got up. “I understand if you’re mad that I didn’t say anything. I still haven’t fully accepted it yet. I’m not happy about it, _especially_ considering how it was conceived, but it is what it is. I can be out soon, if you’d like.”

John remained quiet, making you think that he was angry. You took a deep breath and went to move inside. His hand gently grabbed your wrist. “Wait.” His voice was quiet. You looked at him, scared he was about to start yelling. There were tears in your eyes. He stood up and pulled you into his arms. That was far from what you were expecting. Your free hand gripped the back of his shirt as you cried. You hadn’t cried since you saw that positive pregnancy test and sent a picture to your best friend, asking to tell you that you were insane. That it wasn’t positive. It was faint, but there. His hand rubbed your back, trying to comfort you. “ _I’ll_ be there.” He whispered.

Pulling away, you furrowed your brow. “What?”

He gave you a warm smile. “We’ll lie.” Now you were really lost. “Due dates can be off, right?” You nodded. “No one in town knows exactly when you got here, and that baby needs a father.”

“I-I can’t ask you to do that! You _barely_ know me!”

“You barely know us, and have taken better care of us in the past week than we have in the past year.” He chuckled. “You’ll stay here, and that baby will be _ours_. I know that I’m a bit…older, but everyone knows Dean wouldn’t have a kid, and Sammy is gonna be gone. That leaves me. You don’t have to try to be with me or anything… I mean, it’s a weird suggestion, considering our ag–” You cut him off my kissing him quickly. Nothing too much, but it was sweet. “I take it that’s a yes?”

Your stomach was going insane with nerves, but you nodded. “Yes, John.”

He chuckled at the way your face turned pink. “Tomorrow we’ll close the garage down for a 'family emergency’, and I’m taking you out on a date.” His thumb brushed a stray tear away. “Don’t think about that dick. You’re here, and that baby is _mine_. Never expected to add another Winchester to the mix.” He laughed.

* * *

John stood by your side through everything. The boys knew the truth, but that’s because you didn’t want to lie to them. Dean was pissed at the guy you had been talking to, but beamed at the thought of a new brother or sister. Sam was happy, as well.

You found out that you were having a girl half way through your pregnancy, which had John glowing. It was adorable how he got over everything. You were on the smaller side for your pregnancy, but the doctor said that was normal.

The two of you had agreed on the name Emmie Grace for her, and he did the nursery completely on his own.

Her due date came and went, and your doctor wanted to induce you. However, that morning, at an ultrasound, it was discovered that there was no amniotic fluid surrounding her. It was decided that, in the interest of her safety, and yours, that you would have a c-section. John held you as you cried, terrified.

He held your hand as you were laying on the cold table. You felt her be pulled from your body, and your heart dropped. There was no shrill cry. A minute later, though, you heard her. Fresh tears fell as John kissed your forehead. They showed her to you briefly, and you noted how small she was. Then, she was whisked away to be checked on.

You were told later that the cord was around her throat three times, and you were lucky that you agreed to the c-section.

When you finally got to hold her, you couldn’t get the smile off your face. You looked up at John, tired, sore, and overwhelmed, but full of happiness. “Would you like to hold your daughter?” It looked like he would tear up.

John gently took her from you, supporting her head. “Hey there, princess.” He smiled. “You’re already so loved. Your big brothers can’t wait to meet you.”

* * *

Three days later, you got to go home. Dean insisted on carrying her into the Winchester home, claiming that you and John had her at the hospital, and it was his turn. You chuckled and shook your head. You watched him as John helped you into the house. There was a pink 'it’s a girl’ banner, balloons, and streamers. “Thought you’d like to come home to some color.” John grinned as you sat down gently. “But, there’s one more thing.” You raised an eyebrow, unsure what he was talking about. He sat next to you, pulling something out of his breast pocket. “Will you marry me?” 

You were speechless, but grinning. “Yes!” You nodded, letting him put the ring on his finger. “I guess Emmie wasn’t the last Winchester.” You laughed. 


End file.
